middle_earth_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
ASOIAF Lore (For the RP of Ice and Fire RP)
As the information in this is by no means complete, feel free to check the ASOIAF Wiki. The Game of Thrones Wiki is based of the Television show, but sometimes it has better or more detailed information. If you must, check that, but cross refrence it with the ASOIAF Wiki first. ASOIAF Wiki: ☀http://awoiaf.westeros.org/ GOT Wiki: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Game_of_Thrones_Wiki The Land- Westeros is the continent this RP will be set in. A map of Westeros can be found here- http://gameofthrones.net/images/Westeros_Maps/Map_Westeros_Political.gif The politics, and noble houses will be explained later. There is another continent, Essos, that holds the Free Cities, and other realms and lands, but Westeros is where the action will be happening The Nations- The majority of Westeros consists of 7 major noble houses, which bow down to the King of Westeros. Each noble house has other noble houses bound to it. The free cities are on the continent of Essos, and act like independent city-states The Seven Noble Houses of Westeros- House LANNISTER: The Lannisters are a noble house that is descended from Andal adventurers that decided to carve a kingdom for themselves. Their seat of power is the city of Casterly Rock, and they are the traditional Wardens of the West, and the rulers of the Westerland. The Lannister coat of arms is a golden lion on a crimson field. Their motto is Hear me Roar! House BARATHEON: The Baratheons are the youngest of the houses, being founded by Orys Baratheon, a relative of the Targaryens, who by marriage inherited the Stormlands. The seat of Baratheon power is the mighty castle of Storms End. The Baratheons rule over the Stormlands as Lords Paramount of the Stormlands. Their sigil is a black stag on a gold background. Their motto is "Ours is the Fury" House STARK The Starks are descended from the ancient Kings of the North, who rule over the northern part of Westeros (besides what lies beyond the wall). Their seat of power is at the castle of Winterfell, and they rule as Lords of Winterfell. Their motto is "Winter is coming", and their coat of arms is a direwolf running across a snow white field. House ARRYN The members of House Arryn are one of the purest lines of Andal nobility. They rule from the Eyrie in the summer, and from the Gates of the Moon in Winter. They rule as Warden of the East, Lord of the Eyrie, and Defender of the Vale. The Andal sigil is a eagle flying across a moon on a sky blue field. Their words are "As High as Honor". House GREYJOY House Greyjoy was the house the ironmen of old chose for their lord. The ironmen were a group of pirates and costal raiders that terrorized the coast. Their traditions carries on to this day. The Greyjoys rule as Lord of the Iron Islands, and the Lords Reaper of Pyke and have their seat on the island of Pyke. Their coat of arms is a golden kraken on a black field. Their motto is "We do not Sow" House TULLY House Tully rules over the area known as the Trident. Their seat of power is the castle of Riverrun. Their motto is a trout on a red and blue background. Their motto is "Family, Duty, Honor" House MARTELL House Martell is descended from the legendary warrior queen Nymeria, who brought her thousand ships to the southern part of Westeros. They rule from the castle of Sunspear in the lands of Dorne as the princes of Dorne and the Lords of Sunspear. Their sigil is a Red sun pierced by a golden spear in front of a white background. Their words are "Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken." House TARGARYEN House Targaryen ruled Westeros for many many years. They are of Valyrian heritage, and brought their dragons over. This house was one of the only to escape the Doom of Valyria. They were deposed by playername and his army, and tyhe last king Aerys II, dies, along with his heir, Prince Rhaegar. They ruled from the Capital of the Kingdom, Kings Landing. ' ' The Free Cities The Free Cities are 9 powerful city states on the continent of Essos. They are loosely bound together by their Valyrian heritage. They include... BRAAVOS Unique among all the free cities, Braavos was never a Valyrian Colony, rather a refugee from its expansion. Braavos is known for its swashbuckling pirates and it's Guild of Assasins, the Faceless Men. PENTOS A major port city on the western coast. Pentos pays tribute to the Khalasar that would otherwise raid it's coast. LYS Lys is a city situated on an island chain,much like Braavos. Lys is famous for its prostitutes and concubines, and they worship a love goddess. QOHOR The city of Qohor lies in the main continent, in the middle of a vast forest. They are known for their weavers and smiths, who have the rare ability to smelt Valyrian steel, an incredibly hard and sharp metal that was forged in old Valyria. These men worship the BlackGoat. NORVOS Norvos is famous for its 3 bells, and it's powerful warriors. However,they pay tribute to the Dothraki Hordes. MYR Myr is famous for its artisans, and it's slave markets. They pay tribute to the Khalasar. TYROSH The Tyroshi are famous for their warriors and sellswords. Their smiths are very high quality. VOLANTIS Volantis lies on Slavers Bay, and deals extensively in slaves, and are ruled by an elected triarchy. LORATH Lorath is a port city on an island chain. Other Countries, Cities, and Organizations The NIGHTS WATCH The Night's Watch is a group of warriors that protect the north of the realm from wildlings and other more... Sinister forces. They take an oath of celibacy, and they serve for all their lives. Any deserters are killed. They are stationed on "The Wall", a wall that seals off the north. The WILDLINGS and THE OTHERS The wildlings are a group of peoples living in the north, united order a mysterious figure called "The King Beyond the Wall". They call themselves "The Free Folk", and they hate the Nights Watch. The Others are a group of malevolent undead beings who were slain by an Other. They have pale blue eyes. The Others are very hard to kill, and the three most effective weapons are fire, dragonglass (obsidian) and Valyrian steel weapons. The DOTHRAKI The Dothraki resemble the ancient mongols. They pillage, rape, and burn anything in their path. They are the terror of Essos, and many will give a fortune for them simply not to attack. They live on horseback, and the horse is their life. They live on the Dothraki sea (a misnomer, as it is a flat open plain). ASSHAI, and further mysterious lands to the east The Asshai'i are a mysterious and solemn people living in the city of Asshai. They have arcane knowledge, and bloodmages, sorcerers, and warlocks wander the streets. The lands next to Asshai and further east are shrouded in mystery The Order of MAESTERS The Maesters are a group of wise men who advise nobles. They train at the citadel of Oldtown, in many arts. For each art or craft they learn, they forge a link on their chain. Once they have a substantial chain, they can advance as Maesters. Most castles, no matter how small, have a resident Maester to teach children and advise the nobles. The Religions- The Faith of the Seven The faith of the Seven is based of worship of 7 aspects of one god, the Mother, the Father, the Smith, the Maid, the Warrior, the Crone and the Stranger. It is very siminlar in many aspects to christianity. The religious leaders are known as Septons, and the female nuns are known as Septas. This is the mainstream religion of Westeros. The Old Gods These were the gods that came before the Faith of the Seven. They are numberless, and have no names. They can be conversed to when in a grove of the tree known as the Weirwood. They are mostly worshiped in the north. The Lord of Light. This religion is weak in Westeros, but strong in Essos. It is centered around worship of the Lord of Light, known as R’hllor. Worshipers are fanatical to a point, and they hold fire to be sacred. They often have many supernatural powers, and see visions in the fire. The Drowned God This is the god of the peoples of the Iron islands. Their heaven is underwater, and they are baptized by drowning them in seawater. Races- Andals: The Andals are a race of fair haired, light skinned, and blue eyed men that crossed into Westeros to invade. These are mostly n the northern south and middle of Westeros, and are the main race of the members of House Arryn. The Andals brought the Faith of the Seven to westeros. The First Men: The First Men are the original men. They fought a war with the now extinct Children of the Forest, but then lived in peace with them. They worship the Old Gods, and live in the north. They have fair skin, dark hair, and blue, grey or brown eyes. Rhoynar: These dwell in the far south, and have olive skin, black hair and dark eyes. The Rhoynar went to Westeros under Princess Nymeria, who was fleeing from Valyrian expansion. They dwell in Dorne. Dornishmen: A mix of the Rhoynar and the Andals, who managed to unite Dorne under one ruler by the marriage of Mors Martell and Princess Nymeria. Instead of the title of king, the ruler of Dorne takes the title of prince after the Rhoynish fashion. The Valyrians: The Valyrians originated in Essos. They lived on the now destroyed Valyrian peninsula. These people were the only people to tame the Dragons. A natural event destroyed Valyria, and one of the only houses to escape was House Targaryen. These people have a unhuman beautey about them, and have silvery gold, or platinum hair, and eyes of many shades of purple or violet. There are very few of these. There are many, many other races that inhabit Essos and Westeros, These are the main ones however. Category:RP Lore